


Demigod Squad of Amazingness

by orphan_account



Category: Hazel/Frank - Fandom, Nico/Will - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Percy/Annabeth - Fandom, Piper/Jason - Fandom, leo valdez - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just the demigod squad talking 'bout random things(my first fic so wish me luck)****discontinued****





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is before Will and Nico start dating but after BoO but before ToA and just pretend Leo's here

(Leo added Jason, Nico,Will , Percy ,Annabeth ,Piper,Hazel,Frank to The Squad of Amazingness)  
Leo-- WHATS UP EVERYONE  
Annabeth -- What's  
Leo-- Hi to you to Annabeth  
Nico-- Why in all of hades did you add me  
Will-- aw has someone not had their coffee yet  
Nico-- No i haven't so watch it  
Will-- what will you do Nico Pinch me  
Nico-- I know 700 different ways to kill you and can make it look like an accident  
Percy-- Ok.... lets calm down  
Nico -- Well tell Will to shut up  
Leo-- WE NEED NICKNAMES  
Jason-- Random much  
Leo--shut up  
Nico-- Kill me now plz  
Frank-- Guys could we not right now i'm in class and my phone just keeps buzzing  
Annabeth-- Yeah percy shouldn't you be in class as well  
Percy-- Shit see ya guys  
Piper-- Langage plz we have little ones in this chat  
Hazel-- i'm literally a year younger than you  
Leo-- so no nicknames  
Nico-- thank the gods  
Leo-- i got one for you Nico  
Nico-- Well shit  
Piper-- LANGAGE shes your sister  
Annabeth-- She's  
Piper-- >:(  
(Leo changed Nicos name to Death Boy)  
Death Boy-- hmmm.. not that bad  
Will-- Aw that cute  
Nico-- I change my mind  
(Leo changed Will's name to SunnyBoy)  
SunnyBoy-- What.. The..Hell  
Death Boy-- hahahah.. No pity No.Pity.  
SunnyBoy-- Plz Someone Save me Plz  
Percy-- IM BACK don't tell annabeth  
Annabeth-- 1st I'm, 2nd Annabeth , 3rd I'm in this Group dummy  
Percy-- Ohhh  
Frank-- So are you all ready for us to come to Camp Half-Blood  
SunnyBoy-- YESSS  
Death Boy-- MAYBE  
Leo-- yes  
Jason-- YES BRO TIME  
Percy-- YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Piper-- GIRL TIME  
Hazel-- YAY  
Annabeth-- I'm down for that  
Jason-- Well we'll see you guys soon its dinner here  
SunnyBoy-- Bye  
Percy--Bye  
Piper-- Bye  
Death Boy-- Finally this torture is over  
Leo-- We all know your a kitten on the inside Nico and you secretly love this  
Death Boy-- I'm Not A KItten I AM Death And THe GHOST KING .... FEAR ME  
Leo-- Whatever Bye


	2. Nicknames and.... Murder????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i'm back and still have no idea what i'm doing but heres you 2nd chapter  
> Enjoy!

Frank-- ONE MORE DAY 

Jason-- YAYAYAYAYAYAY

Percy-- BRO TIME IN 24 hours

Annabeth-- Percy, sweetie CALM DOWN 

Death Boy-- IT IS 12 FRICKEN IN THE MORNING SOMEBODY BETTER BE DEAD

SunnyBoy-- How many times do i have to tell you death is not something somebody should be

Death Boy-- ShUt uP sUnShInE

Leo-- What???? PET NAMES 

Piper-- solangelo is REAL GUYS

Hazel-- FINALLY

Death Boy-- what?????!?!?!?!?!?

SunnyBoy-- It's a.. oh never mind 

Piper-- HE DIDN'T DENY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

SunnyBoy-- *sigh* You didn't let me finish...

Hazel-- ThE DoTs!!!!!!

SunnyBoy-- ...What about them.... Maybe i just like dots...

Death Boy-- Well i'm out

SunnyBoy-- Oh Hell No, you ain't leaving me here to deal with this alone

Death Boy-- Watch We 

(Death Boy has left the chat )

SunnyBoy-- OH HELL NO brb 

Annabeth-- ??????

Annabeth-- SOLANGELO!!!!!!!!!!!IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!REAL!!!!!!!!!!!<3

Percy-- Did you just... *gasp* use all caps 

Annabeth-- What......No......

Leo-- So um... Will is outside by the Hades cabin.... well more like chasing him around it 

Jason-- VIDEO NOW

Leo-- [sent video]

Percy-- RUN NICO RUN 

Leo--And now Will tackled him 

Frank-- Will for the win 

Hazel-- Poor Nico

Frank-- You only say that 'cuz he's your brother

Hazel-- Take It Back NOW.. or so help me i will kill you

Percy-- when the sweet innocent angel talks about murder you know craps getting serious. 

Frank-- N.e.v.e.r

Hazel-- THATS IT

Leo-- Rest in pieces Frank.... i mean Peace i said peace ;)

Frank-- Screw u Leo

Leo-- I think i'll pass but thanks for the offer...

Hazel-- as soon as we get to camp half-blood, i'm going to kill both of you after girl time ofc

Piper-- Why after

Hazel-- i don't to be a world fam murder you guys might get jealous during Girl time

Later ~~~

(Death Boy Has been added by SunnyBoy)

Death Boy-- What in hades 

SunnyBoy-- ^^^

Death Boy-- HAZEL how dare you murder Frank he's the only fun one during " Bro" (Jason and Percy) time

Jason-- Hey

Percy-- I'm officially offended

Death Boy-- Good, Sreves you right 

Jason-- Sreves

Percy-- sreves

Annabeth-- its serves 

Death Boy-- Shut up all of you mostly you Annabeth

(Death Boy changed Annabeth's name to KnowItAll)

KnowItAll-- HEY!?!?!?

Percy-- *laughing* Nice Nico

KnowItAll-- Hey i'm your girlfriend your suppose to stick up for me.

Death Boy--Thx Percy

Leo-- NO WAY.!.!.!. I MAKE THE NICKNAMES HERE

(Jason changed Leo's Name to NickName Extraordinaire)

NickName Extraordinaire-- WHJAYT..... this is why i make the nicknames

(NickName Extraordinaire changed name to ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i had to throw a Rick classic in it as we all know he is a master of cliff hangers.  
> so if any of you have good nicknames for Leo i might pick one and give you a shout-out in my opening notes in the next chapter.  
> And please if you have any positive criticism or a way i should better represent the characters will help 
> 
> Thank You All,  
> Have a great week everyone


	3. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i'm back...  
> and a shout-out to TheHomestuckFandomSaysHi for the idea for leo's new nickname although i kind of made it my own   
> and if you think of any other nicknames for characters that would be great since i'm really bad at them
> 
> ~ The Phoenix Queen

Leo-- NO WAY.!.!.!. I MAKE THE NICKNAMES HERE

(Jason changed Leo's Name to NickName Extraordinaire)

NickName Extraordinaire-- WHJAYT..... this is why i make the nicknames

(NickName Extraordinaire changed name to Mr.Mcshizzel)

Mr.Mcshizzel-- There thats better

KnowItAll-- that's

Death Boy-- SEE,SEE SHE IS A KNOW IT ALL

KnowItAll-- No, i'm not a know it all 

Death Boy-- Pfh Plz

Percy-- He's kind right....

Piper-- ohhhhhh percy u dead 

Frank-- Join the club

KnowItAll-- Percy, Sweetie, Dear, love of my life...

Mr.Mcshizzel-- RIP Percy

KnowItAll-- Knock it the HELL off

Piper-- WE HAVE LITTLE ONES HERE ANNABETH

Hazel-- AGAIN one year younger

Piper-- <3 just try to keep your innocent heart...well...innocent

Hazel-- Thx pipes but i think I lost my innocents as soon as Nico became my Brother

Death Boy-- Hey... Yeah ok fair enough 

Hazel-- see

(Pipers name has been changed to pipes by Mr.Mcshizzel)

Pipes-- What The Actual Hell 

Mr.Mcshizzel-- 'Language' 

Pipes-- I feel attacked

Mr.Mcshizzel-- well your being attacked so i would hope so

Pipes-- You know u are right across the table from you right???

Mr.Mcshizzel-- Ofc

Death Boy-- So... Changing subjects... When are you guys getting here 

Frank-- most likely around dinner 

Death Boy-- Cool so about 3 hours 

Frank-- yeah

SunnyBoy-- HEY MR.DEATH your supposed to be helping me NOW.. GET.TO.WORK... Please

Death Boy-- Shit Sorry ... see everyone when you get here 

KnowItAll-- you're

SunnyBoy-- I swear to Hades if you do that One More Time i will Murder you

Death Boy-- Woah 2 things 1.) if you swear to Hades about murdering someone he takes it serious like he's most likely making room for her now 

SunnyBoy-- Oh oops i take that back 

DeathBoy-- 2.) when the sunshine and rainbows guy talks bout murder shit goin down 

Percy-- yeah um rather not have my girlfriend murdered so...

Frank-- really 'sunshine and rainbows guy' just why

Death Boy-- Yeah cuz she the only one that will ever put up with your crap and yes Frank it was the first thing that came to mind

Percy-- Excuse me bitch 

Mr.Mcshizzel-- Does anyone have any burn cream cuz this sucker got a major burned 

KnowItAll-- if someone was to get a 'major' burn, burn cream wouldn't work only medical care

Death Boy-- SEE,SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.... My point has been proved

SunnyBoy--lol i just scrolled up to look at everything and yeah the point has been proved 

KnowItAll-- I feel attacked 

Frank-- I CAN SEE THE HILL

Death Boy-- YAYAYAY....i mean glad you guys are FINALLY here

Jason-- Aww you really do care

Death Boy-- I am the ghost king i care about no one 

SunnyBoy-- well your highness we all know yiu care

Percy-- yiu 

Mr.Mcshizzel-- yiu

Frank--yiu

SunnyBoy-- i hate you all 

~~~~

Will pov~

Nico ran out the door soon after he sent his last text. He stood there up on that hill as Jason,Piper,and I walk up it, and all i could think is how beautiful he look,hair flowing back   
with the wind. Soon I thought I will ask him, yeah right who am I kidding I will never have the courage to ask him out, I've been saying that for two years now and it has not and most likely won't happen. So for now i'll just admire from the side. We had just got to the top as Hazel ran up the hill into Nico's arms, he spun her around then put her on her  
feet in front of him.  
"how have you been?" he asked   
"I've been good, I'm SO glad to see you it's been to long"  
" I know i'm sorry 'bout that, this dude won't let me use and i quote underworldy magic" Nico air quoted as Hazel chuckled  
" your going to kill your self one of these days doing the stuff i'm just trying to protect you" I counter, Hazel still chuckling   
"Its ok I've just missed you" She said hugging him and him spinning her again   
After this last spin Nico's back was to Percy as he snuck up behind him and grabbed him spinning him like he did Hazel. Nico was gone shadow traveling away to behind Jason.  
Everyone but Nico, and I started laughing.  
"Sorry Nico, didn't mean t'scare you  
"WHAT THE HELL PERCY" he yelled   
"And percy will be the reason he dies" I whisper into Hazels ear she laughs  
"I Heard that" said Percy and Nico and everyone just laugh   
"come on guys you guys are properly tired." Jason states motioning to the cabins   
" You can say that again" Frank said while yawning   
"We'll see you all at the camp fire then." i said everyone nodded and we split ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to thank everyone that reads my work i know its most likely a mess.   
>  And please if you have any positive criticism or a way i should better represent the characters will help   
> (or plot twist mwhahah)
> 
> and as always...  
> ...Thank You All,  
> Have a great week everyone  
> ~ The Phoenix Queen


	4. Solangelo!!!!.... Wait no never mind.... Maybe?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm back   
> I'm sorry about the short chapter but I just couldn't think about what else to write   
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter   
> ~ The Phoenix Queen

Percy-- So whens the campfire start

Death Boy-- About 10 min's ago

Percy--oh oops are you there

Death Boy-- no, thats why nobody else is on their phone 

Percy-- Oh, would you like to go, i'll walk to your cabin?

Death Boy-- Oh so you only use correct grammar when Annabeth's not here 

Percy-- no deflecting the question yes or no

Death Boy-- no...

Percy-- ok 

~~~~  
Nico POV ~~

I wanted to go.... Reading Percy's text's, I wanted to go just to hear Will sing. He has a wonderful voice.. my thoughts were cut off when someone knocked at my door  
" Go away Percy I told you I wasn't Going."  
"It's Me Nico" it is Will! " can I come in please?"  
"yeah" he walks in a nervous look on his face "you okay?"   
" oh me oh yeah... yeah i'm fine just wanted to show you something and see if you'd like to come to the campfire."  
" Oh um... sure" I shrug Will's face lit up with his 1000 watt smile  
" really?" He ask unsure  
" yeah why not i'm tired of being in here anyway" I say we walk out but Will starts walking away from the campfire " um Will"  
" hmm" he said as we walk into the woods  
"isn't the campfire that way" I point   
" yeah" is all he said   
" then shouldn't we be going that way?" I ask still pointing  
"no"   
" Will where are you taking me"   
" you'll see" I stopped he turned around facing me " I said I wanted to show you something do you want to see it or not?"  
"oh... lead the way I guess" after a few minutes of walking we came to a clearing it was beautiful there was a pond that sparkled in the moonlight Will walked over to a boulder at the side of the lake climbed up it and sat down. I follow suit  
"Why did you bring me here" i asked  
"do you like it?" he asked  
"yes its Beautiful but you didn't answer my question"   
" i found it a few years back I always come here to calm down or take a break from life" Will stated looking up at the stars  
"Will" i say quietly he looks at me " why do you bring me here"  
" I thought you'd like it and I wanted to give you this" he pulled out a folded piece of paper handing it to me I looked up questioning at him "Just read it Please"   
"Okay?" I open the piece of paper it read

~~You are like a treasure chest. No matter what I grab, I find something amazing. Your traits, one of a kind gems. The ruby red passion, the emerald green spirit, the beautiful aquamarine flirtatiousness. The rustic Lapis Lazuli bravery, the purple amethyst weakness. The crystal sapphire confidence, the topaz protectiveness, the garnet wits, the opal looks. Your heart is the gold, the best part of it all. How it has the tough exterior, but a sweet, shiny interior. You are a chest of surprises, but I love every single one. The cursed, the enchanted, all the beauty and demons that come along with it. Everything.~~

"Will... I.." I was cut off by his lips on mine. The next thing I know i'm back in my room. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter   
> I want to thank Emo+Sunshine+Bean AKA My best friend for the Poem that Will gave Nico and for the support though all of this!!!!  
> And as always  
>  please if you have any positive criticism or a way i should better represent the characters will help or nicknames for different characters Mainly Frank and Hazel 
> 
> Thank You All,  
> Have a great week everyone


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i'm back....again   
> Enjoy

Will is now texting Lou and Austin and kayla

Willy will-- HELP MEEEEEE

loua polusa-- What now 

The wizard of Ozzie-- What happen 

Kay-- What happen Wll???????

Willy will-- I JUSR KISSED SOMEOME

loua polusa-- WHOOOOOOOOO

The wizard of Ozzie-- Stop being an Owl 

loua polusa-- screw u WHOOOOOOOOOOOO

Willy will-- Nico FRECKEN DI ANGELO

Kay-- How was it * eyebrow wiggle*

Willy will-- It was........

Kay--don't you dare leave me hanging HOWWWW WWWWASSSS IIITTT

Willy will- AMAZING

loua polusa-- aww will had his first kiss 

Willy will -- though I think i scared him

The wizard of Ozzie-- did will just use improper grammer

Willy will-- Did you just spell grammar wrong

The wizard of Ozzie-- Shut the hell up 

Kay-- u 2 done thanks how so will

Willy will-- He kind of shadow traveled away.....

The wizard of Ozzie-- poor willy will 

Willy will-- Should I talk to him??????

Kay-- YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The wizard of Ozzie-- *shrugs*

Willy will-- Ok I will while everyone is at the campfire

Kay-- Good luck

Willy will- Thanks

 

~~Texts of amazingness~~

 

Percy-- What would happen if and seahorse and a squid had a baby

Frank-- Why do you ask such questions 

Percy-- i'm Serious what would happen

KnowItAll-- Baby ily but what the hell 

Jason-- Why do i scroll up anymore

Frank-- you'd think you'd learn 

Jason-- ikr!!!!

Hazel-- WHOS READY FOR CAPTURE THE FLAG TONIGHT

SunnyBoy-- Shit that's tonight

Pipes-- LANGUAGE PLZ

Hazel-- It was just a question....

Jason-- I know i'n ready

Pipes-- ily but... i'n

Percy-- i don't love you but..i'n

Frank-- i'n

Jason-- screw you all i was tryin to be nice

Hazel-- I thank you Jason

Jason-- Your welcome

Percy-- is anyone going to answer my question 

Frank-- NO ank a new one

Jason-- Did he

Percy-- just spell

Jason-- a word wrong

Frank-- no.... How'd you two do that

Jason-- We have a special cousin bond we have it with Nico too!!!!!!!

Percy-- speaking of Nico has anyone seen him today????????

Hazel-- I saw him this morning.... in bed.........sleeping..... like he's most likely still doing 

Jason-- True... Percy

Percy-- YESSSSS Lets do it 

Jason-- meet you at the hades cabin in 10 don't go in without me

Percy-- see ya there

Hazel-- poor Nico

~~Jason POV~~

I met Percy outside the Hades cabin. We try the door, locked but the widow was open just enough for us to squeeze into after both of us were in we look around and saw Nico Passed out on his queen sized bed. Percy smirked. 

"on count of three" I whispered  
"one"  
"two...."  
"THREE" I yelled as Percy splash Nico and I blast him with some wind   
he sat up fast shadow traveling to the other side of the room, as Percy and I laughed are head off!  
"COSA CAZZO" he yelled once he figured out what happened "Cosa cazzo è posseduto da fare che"  
" What?" Percy and I stopped laughing " English buddy english"  
"i'm going to kill you both" We ran with Nico not far behind. Nico might have been short and skinny but he was scary fast and strong. We ran until a crack opened up in front of them stopping us in their tracks we turned to see a pissed off Nico with his sworded raised, I heard something behind me and out of the crack came two skeletons standing in an attack position  
"shit" I hear Percy say  
" Hey Nico where sorry can you please stop" I yell to Nico he shakes his head yes and the skeletons crumple as Nico walks to them neels down and said something in Italian and stood back up facing Percy and I  
" if you ever so much as think for doing something like that to me again I swear I personally make sure there is a spot for both of you in the Fields of punishments." He says then stalks away past Hazel and Frank who glare at us   
"owww" I hear ,Slap   
"ouch what the hell Will" I say turning rubbing the back of my head  
"do you not see how drain he is now, you two could of gotten him killed" He almost yells   
"Sorry we didn't mean to hurt him" I say looking down to my feet  
" I know you didn't mean to"Will sighed rubbing the back of his neck " just don't do it again please"  
"yep" Percy saids Will looks doubtful 

~~ Will POV~~  
"I'll see you all at the dinner" Percy saids running off over to Annabeth who also smacks him   
"Hey Will i'm sorry we didn't mean to hurt him" Jason said looking guilty   
"I know Jason,I know" I sigh walking away   
"I'll see you later Will" Jason calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used https://www.freetranslation.com/en/translate-english-italian to translate   
> Cosa cazzo è posseduto da fare che-- What the fuck possessed you to do that   
> Cosa cazzo-- what the Fuck  
> I promise to get to Will and Nico talking soon   
> And as always   
> And please if you have any positive criticism or a way i should better represent the characters will help and NICKNAMES PLZ   
> ~The Phoenix Queen


	6. Nico's Key??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys it's your sarcastic ray of depressed sunshine again   
> I'm sorry i haven't posted in a while i've been caught up in a lot of school work cuz you know being a freshman in High school is amazing.   
> *sigh*   
> And even better next two weeks are testing yay  
> *even bigger sigh*  
> so please be patient if i don't post it might be once every week or so... please bare with me

Percy-- SQUORSE

Frank-- What???

Jason-- Do we even want to know

Percy-- Yes you do

KnowItAll-- What is it?

Percy-- Its the baby that the Seahorse and Squid had its called a Squorse

Jason-- yep didn't even want to know that 

Frank-- You mean the dead egg

Percy-- FRANKKKK HOWWW DAREEEE YOUUUU 

( Mr.Mcshizzle changed Percy's name to SQUORSE )

SQUORSE-- YESSSSSSSS thank you

Mr.Mcshizzle-- yeet 

Death Boy--Che cosa l'inferno

Jason-- English plz

Death Boy--Why do i look up 

SQUORSE--because we are amazing and you can't stay away from it 

Death Boy-- phffff please 

SunnyBoy-- Oh Come On

Death Boy--What??

Jason--question 

SQUORSE-- Ask

Jason-- When Bro time

Death Boy-- whats wrong sunshine

SQUORSE-- WHat?? is that a....

SunnyBoy-- I forgot I had work today 

Frank-- oh no 

SunnyBoy-- Shit SHit SHIt SHIT 

Mr.Mcshizzel-- I got this one pipes

Mr.Mcshizzel-- Watch your fucking language

Hazel-- one fricken year 

SunnyBoy--*gasp*

SunnyBoy-- did you just 

Death Boy-- congrats little sis 

Hazel-- Thank you

SQUORSE-- is no one going to acknowledge the Nico called Will sunshine

Jason-- wait what how did I not see this

SQUORSE-- LIke WhAt

Death Boy-- what ..... No.....

KnowItAll-- Nicos key -- number 1 --when dots are put It means yes 

Death Boy-- What No

KnowItAll-- Nicos key-- number 2-- What equals yes as well

Death Boy-- Shut up

KnowItAll-- Nicos key 3-- Shut up means stop exposing me

Death Boy-- well i'll see you all later got to go help Will 

SunnyBoy-- .... No you don't I told you to take today off....

Mr.Mcshizzel-- #exposed 

Death Boy-- WILLLLL YOur suppose to help me!!!!!

SunnyBoy-- sorry... But hey I could use the help anyway 

Death Boy-- THANK THE GODS

Jason-- someone seems a little to eager to see Will

Death Boy-- what... are you talking about

KnowItAll-- look at key above

Death Boy-- I hate you all 

SQUORSE-- You hate me I fell unloved

Death boy-- Well I don't hate all I'm just not necessarily excited about your existence 

Frank-- What??? 

Death Boy-- not you Frank you're amazing

Jason-- HEY!?!?!?!?!

SQUORSE-- WHAT ?!!?!?! NO?!?!?!

Frank-- Thank you

Death Boy-- u welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you liked it and i'm a little tired of translating everything so here's the website i use https://www.freetranslation.com/en/translate-english-italian   
> and as always ...  
> And please if you have any positive criticism or a way i should better represent the characters will help and NICKNAMES PLZ plus kudos are always appreciated   
> love ya'll  
> ~The Phoenix Queen


	7. Solangelo!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i'm back yayay  
> I would like to know from everyone who's their favorite character so far  
> I also would like to apologise for any mistakes as it is English AIR testing so i'm a little worn down of writing.  
> Enjoy  
> p.s. in the end notes will be something you might want to look at

(Jason has named the chat school gonna kill me) 

Hazel-- same 

Death Boy-- ......

KnowItAll-- ...... school started yesterday.....

Death Boy-- Thank you Annabeth

Jason-- well still Its college 

Pipes-- yeah I can't believe we're all in college 

Hazel-- .....

Pipes-- sorry Azazel *almost all of us are in college 

( Pipes changed Mr. mcshizzel's name to Mr.Mc)

Pipes-- It was tooooo looonnnggg

Mr.Mc-- ok then 

(Mr.Mc changed Hazel's name to Azazel)

Azazel-- hey i like that

Mr.Mc-- your welcome 

(Mr.Mc changed Frank's name to Frankenstein)

Frankenstein-- well then i guess this is ok

Mr.Mc-- I feel loved

Jason-- nope not till I det a nickname

Death Boy-- det

SunnyBoy-- det

Frankenstein-- det

Jason-- shut the hell up all ya

Pipes- Language

Jason-- sorry bae 

Pipes-- umhm u better be

SQUORSE-- sooooo when bro time

Jason-- started an hour ago buddy we've been waiting for you 

SQUORSE-- crap .... To The Tree

KnowItAll-- he literally yelled that pointing like someone in a movie 

Pipes-- tell me again why you date him 

KnowItAll-- sometimes I don't know myself 

~Will pov~  
Percy ran up the hill to meet us hair in a mess and clothes wrinkled telling me he got up not to long ago.  
" Took you long enough" Jason said  
" shut up I forgot ok" Percy sighs  
"your the one that wanted to do it" Jason yelled they go on like this for a good five minutes before I hear someone talk behind me  
" they fight like an old married couple" I turn and there stands Nico in all his skinny jean glory  
"Hey Neeks" Yells Percy  
" Hay is for horses Percy you should know that" he says back Jason and I start to laugh " you two done fighting now"  
" yeah" Jason said glaring playfully and Percy and Percy doing the same  
"so where are we going" I ask  
the three others smirked at each other  
" what have i gotten myself into" i ask  
" a whole lot of trouble" Nico says walk over to the taller boys  
"But wait where's Leo and Frank" Percy ask  
" Leo's working on .... something and frank is I don't know what Franks doing" Said Jason  
"He's on a date with Hazel" Nico states  
"oh" the two older boys say together  
" let's go" said Jason grabbing Nico's arm Percy the other I must have looked confused because Nico reached out his hand  
" take it and let's go" he said  
" wait you're shadow traveling us there" I ask alarmed  
"yes" he says grabbing my hand roughly and we were gone after we came out the two older boys were not there  
" where are the other two" I ask  
"They let go before I left" He states  
" why, I thought it was bro time" I ask  
"Yeah for them it is" He said again  
" Why are we here then" I ask as he starts blushing  
" I um I " He stumbles  
" where are we then" I ask  
"Italy" he says  
" why though"  
"I wanted to take you somewhere nice"  
"wha... oh ...Oh" I say realizing  
"yeah" he says rubbing his neck  
"so what's the plan death man" I ask  
" First off don't call me that second follow me" he said taking my hand in his. We walk into a nice cafe. the first thing that hit me was the smell. It smelled so wonderful I can't even began to explain it.  
" Its so amazing" I say turning to look at everything  
"Yeah it is" he states laughing " this was one of my favorite places growing up"  
"Nico" waves the boy at the counter "how you been"  
"I've been good johnny" Nico waves back " how are your study's" he asked as he walked over to the counter  
"good" He says looking around then whispers "How's camp"  
"it's good no monster break in's this year yet but there bound to be one soon" He says while the boy (johnny) shakes his head thoughtfully  
" And who's this" johnny asked  
"oh this is Will" he motions towards me " and Will this is my friend johnny he is a son of Hermes and is doing some study's here in Italy."  
"nice to meet you Will" he said reaching to shake my hand. he has a strong grip  
"nice to meet you too" I say  
" so why you here?" Johnny ask  
" a date" Nico says plainly I look at him in surprise  
" way to go my man" Johnny says High 5ing Nico " well then what would you like"  
" the regular for me" Nico said as Johnny rolls his eyes  
"will you ever try something new it's been like one and a half years" He states exasperated Nico just shrugs " And for you "  
"um how bout the um hmm Nico what do you suggest?" I ask  
" get what I get you'll love it" He says  
"ok then i'll get that" I say unsure  
"ok It will be right out you guys can go get a table now" Johnny stated we start to walk away "Oh nice talkin to ya Nico"  
"you too" He said back after er got to our table "You looked Surprised when i said this was a date did you not want it to be i mean.."  
"No Nico I want it to be I just wasn't expecting you to announce it like that" I say back  
"Nah me and Johnny have been friends for a while now and hes gay too so we get along"  
"Percy and Jason aren't gay and you get along" I fire back  
"First off they are gay for each other and No I tolerate them" He points  
"you two fight like an old married couple" Johnny said with our food in his hand  
"shut it johnny you and Jamie do too" Nico smirked as Johnny glares " can we please have our food now"  
~to be continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I have a Friend who doing a original story on here and she has supported me through my fan fic so I would like to support her. her user id emo_sunshine and the work is called The colors I see I would love if you guys would check it out ....https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411154/chapters/33282894  
> and as always  
> if you have any positive criticism or a way i should better represent the characters any of it will help and NICKNAMES PLZ plus kudos are always appreciated  
> love ya'll  
> ~The Phoenix Queen


	8. SOLANGELO IS REAL GUYSSSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your ray of sunshine is back  
> This has turned out to be more of a writing fic than I wanted it to be but whatever  
> I hope you're enjoying it.

"shut it Johnny you and Jamie do too" Nico smirked as Johnny glares " can we please have our food now"  
~ still Will's Pov ~  
"Yeah" Johnny said handing us one large milkshake and two straws with some fries then walking away.  
"Nico we are in Italy and this is American food" I say dumbfound  
"Yeah but nobody makes food like the Italians" He states taking a fry and dipping it into the milkshake and I just stare until he looks up at me handing me a fry "now dip it in the milkshake"  
"that will ruin the fry" I cry Nico sighs grabbing my hand he dips the fry in the milkshake and putting it into my mouth.  
"chew" he commands it taste.... good amazing actually.  
"yum that's good" I say  
" told ya" he said.That's when I notice that he is still holding my hand "Will I want to apologize for you know shadow traveling away when you kissed me I was just"  
" Nico your fine I understand" I cut him off. he still looks unsure. " Nico I understand you got scare'd I shouldn't have..." I was cut off by his lips on mine, His lips are salty and sweet from the milkshake and fries we were eating. He pulls away and it's over all to soon. He's blushing hard and I can feel the heat on my face too.  
"sorry I just wanted to do that"He said still blushing I can't even speak so I just squeeze his hand and smile. "sorry"  
"don't apologize" I say  
"come on" He said standing up pulling me out the door  
"hey, hey slow down" I say  
"nope we need to get there fast" he said as we ran down the street hand in hand  
"where" I ask  
"you'll see" is all I get back  
"whoa" I say as we sprint around a corner "Nico slow down please" he slow a little  
"sorry" he whisper into my ear as he comes to a stop beside me  
"now where....oh wow" I say looking around, all around me was a wonderful site of well I really don't know how to describe it "this place is amazing"  
" I know right" Nico says excitedly "I come here all the time but haven't been able to the last few weeks" he states glaring at me  
"hey I was try to make sure you healed all the way" I say defensively he laughs I look at my phone. "Its 10 pm in america we should get back"  
"Oh, really it didn't seem like that long" Nico said losing his smile "well then lets get home"  
I smile at him as I take his hand he looks around making sure no one was looking and shadow travels away and back to camp. we land right by the strawberry fields.  
"sorry its a little far but I couldn't have made it much more" he said  
"no its fine Its a nice night for a walk plus I get to spend more time with you" I say winking he groans face palming I just laugh  
"lets go" he said grabbing my hand and starts walking towards the cabins. "so did you like it"  
"yes it was wonderful thank you" I say he blushes  
"you're welcome" He said back as we get to my cabin  
"good night Nico" I say kissing his cheek and running inside  
When I get inside I lean against the door and sigh  
"you ok?" I hear a voice say  
"um.. yeah... yeah i'm fine" I say walking over to my bed. That night I fall asleep with a smile on my face.  
~Nico pov~  
"good night Nico" Will said kissing my cheek and then ran inside leaving me a blushing mess  
"good night" i whisper even though i know he can hear me. As I walk to my cabin I hear a set of feet? no...paws hit the ground. I turn fast just in time to see mrs O'Leary before i'm tackled to the ground and start getting licked all over  
"Ok, ok haha Mrs O stop, stop" I say trying to push her off of me after she moves off of me and I sit up I see a note attached to her collar  
"hmm whats this" I say unattaching the paper and reading it "oh no" I say jumping up and shadow traveling away from camp to......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry bout the cliffhanger guys but i had to make it a little intriguing plus me and a friend are having a little bit of a cliffhanger war so sorry again  
> But anyway   
> as always  
> if you have any positive criticism or a way i should better represent the characters any of it will help and NICKNAMES PLZ plus kudos are always appreciated  
> love ya'll  
> ~The Phoenix Queen


	9. Not a chapter

Ok so i want to apologize but this fic is being discontinued. I just have no more inspiration to write this. I'm hoping to start a new fic of my ow creation so keep and eye out for it. but i want to thank all of you who helped me though this fic. I'm sorry again.


End file.
